Volume 4 (Neon Genesis Evangelion)
Asuka Comes to Japan is the fourth release of Yoshiyuki Sadamoto's manga for Neon Genesis Evangelion. Overview Asuka Langley Sohryu, another pilot from Germany, comes to Tokyo-3 to join NERV. Meanwhile, the Angel Israfel attacks the city, and Shinji and Asuka are sent to stop it. As it splits into two twins, the Angel easily defeats Shinji and Asuka, as none of them are able to cooperate. NERV manages to damage the Angel, but it survives, being able to recover in a few days. Determining that it will be impossible to fight the Angel, Misato puts Asuka and Shinji in a training regimen which has them spending as much time together as possible in order to synchronize their biorhythms. By the end of the six days, Asuka and Shinji pull off the routine flawlessly, destroying the Angel. Synopsis Stage 20: Asuka Comes to Japan Ritsuko is showing a tape of the battle between the Second Child in Evangelion Unit-02 and the sixth Angel, Gaghiel to Misato, Shinji and Rei, and tells them that she will be fighting with them in Japan. After school, Shinji went with Toji and Kensuke and they saw a girl playing with claw crane. Toji and Kensuke were going to peep but she lost in the game and kicked it. After noticing them, she demands that they give her money as a "Peeping fee", and insults Toji's clothing. Asuka has got in trouble with gang, but she defeated them easily, and saved Shinji from one of them. Shinji goes to NERV Headquarters, where he meets the girl from before, and he notices that she is the "Second Child" herself. Stage 21: The Uninvited Asuka becomes aware that Shinji is the Third Child, and Misato introduce her to Rei and Shinji. Misato notices the bruise on Shinji's face, and Asuka tells her that it was from some punks were attacking "her" and Shinji saved her. Misato goes with Asuka, Shinji and Rei to eat, while they met Kaji, Misato's old flame and Asuka's guardian in Germany, and Misato argues with him. Toji and Kensuke are surprised to know that the girl they met was the Second Child, and Toji feels sorry for him, but the situation got turned over him, when Asuka joined their class. Asuka tells Shinji about the truth of the Second Impact, and their mission is to defeat the Angels. Asuka gets angry because of Rei's indifference with her, and she run away from them. Stage 22: Asuka Attacks While Ritsuko was checking the analysis, Kaji came to flatter with her. They notices the angry and jealous Misato watching them, and she is mad at Kaji because of that. Suddenly, an emergency is declared for Angel attack. Misato tells Asuka and Shinji to intercept the Angel at the shore, because the city's intercept system is only at 26% effectiveness. Units 01 and 02 were sent, and the Angel Israfel appears. Asuka charges at the Angel, while Shinji stays behind for back up. Asuka sliced the Angel in half, but it divided in two copies of the Angel. Stage 23: Try, Try Again The Angel divided into two beings and started to attack the two Evas, and the Evas attacked with their weapons to no use, even by damaging the Core, and eventually, the both Evangelions shut down. The operation is transferred to UN-2, and they attacked the Angel with an N² bomb, destroying 28% of its body, leaving it immobilized for six days. Gendo tells Asuka and Shinji that their is to defeat the Angels. Asuka argues with Shinji for the reason that she got yelled at by the commander. Kaji invites them to eat dinner with him, while Misato gets to bills and reports of the final battle. Ritsuko gives Misato a plan for help, but tells her that it is Kaji's, and Misato takes after refusal. Misato tells Shinji and Asuka about their plan for the battle in six days, and it requires very high synchronization from both Evas, and she tells them that they will be living in a room by themselves. Stage 24: Dissonance Misato prepares Shinji and Asuka for the next battle by making them live together for five days before the Angel's return, in order to achieve perfect harmony. Asuka and Shinji are upset about this idea, but can't help it, and Asuka is mad at Shinji and goes to take shower first. Shinji however thinks that it is better for him to be with Asuka rather than Rei. Asuka finished her shower and teases Shinji, and he baffles her by saying that it is just like Misato to be watching them, but the fact that Misato is asleep. The next day, Shinji and Asuka has started their dance training for the next battle, but the beginning is just awful. After this training, Shinji is whining about the plan, and Asuka pulls his ears. Shinji asks his father if he can eat lunch together, but Gendo refuses. Asuka asks Shinji if he had a "father complex", and he said that he hates his father, but actually does not want to, and asks her if she is alright with her father or not. She tells him that she was the result of a test tube, and her mother withdrew sperm for the sperm bank. She tells him that she doesn't care if she had father or not, and she'd be happy if everyone acknowledge her accomplishments in defeating the Angels. While Asuka is asleep, Shinji is annoyed with he thinks that Asuka is obssesed by her mother while sleeping, even after she made fun of him. But notices during her sleep that she asks her mother why she had to die, and he realises that Asuka might be a normal girl after all. Stage 25: Shall We Dance? Only one day left before the battle, and Shinji and Asuka are still not good yet. Misato tells Rei to go with Shinji for a try, the thing made Asuka jealous and mad, and she ran away. Kaji tells Shinji to go after him, because it is his job too. Shinji tries to comfort her and apologize, but Asuka does not accept his help.At night, Asuka kicks the spy camera, and tells Shinji to continue training with her, and they continued their training all the night. Stage 26: One Moment, One Heart The two copies of Israfel has returned earlier than Magi's calculations, and has passed Gōra's defense line. The Evas are ready for launch but the pilots are still sleeping. Misato pulls them from their training room to the Evas. The Evas were freed from the umbilical cable, and started the battle in a perfect tandem. The Angel is destroyed, but both of the Eva pilots has felt asleep, after Asuka praised Shinji for his work with her. Notes * The battle between Gaghiel and Unit-02 is shown on video tape, with only Asuka piloting it. * Shinji, Toji and Kensuke has met Asuka while she was playing claw crane. * Shinji became aware of the truth of the Second Impact from Asuka, while in the anime, he became aware of it in episode 7 from Ritsuko. * Asuka didn't live in Misato's apartment until Israfel's defeat, and her training with Shinji was performed in a room in NERV Headquarters. Category:Manga